The use of laser trimming apparatuses for trimming circuit components printed on circuit carrying substrate is well known in the art. These apparatuses generally use a laser source which shoots a laser beam to the surface of the printed circuit component. The heat generated by the laser beam results in the removal of excess material, thereby achieving various component values required by the circuit. In some applications, these circuit components are required to have wide range of values. To achieve this wide range of values, the processes and materials used vary greatly. The laser machines used for trimming these various components must have various power levels suitable for trimming different printed circuit components. In the past a method for trimming the various printed circuit component of a circuit carrying substrate has been to stop the trim and manually adjusting the output power of the laser gun. This method is time consuming and requires operator's interface. It is clear that a need exists for automatically trimming circuit components printed on circuit carrying substrates requiring various power levels.